nwn2_realms_of_trinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Level Progression
Character Level Progression Table Epic Character Level Progression Table Realms of Trinity Epic RELEVEL Character Level Progression Table Level 31 - 40 Character Level Progression Table Notes on Experience Point Gain Below are the available XP Bonuses and the rules behind them: RP Reward System To enable RP award processing for your PC, you must be in RP Mode. ONLY local, whispers, and party chats will be processed. To turn on RP mode, you may click on the RP icon on the ROT HUD or by Shift+Right Clicking your character and selecting Player Modes->RP Mode. Every hour the system will scan your text for good keywords and bad keywords. Any line of chat that has at least 1 good key word will be given a bonus of 25xp-75xp ( randomly generated ). If a line of chat contains more than 1 good keyword, the benefit will stack up to 5 keywords. If a line of RP chat contains a bad key word, such as profanity, metagaming terms, certain slang, or generally anything that doesn't belong in RP, you will receive a 50xp penalty and it will stack for each instance. Note: You must be with at least 1 other player to get RP credit. Once your benefits have been processed, they will be queued up to our in-game XP adjustment system. Every 10 minutes, the server will check if there are any bonuses or penalties for you and apply them to your character. It is totally seamless. You will be given a message with the XP bonus value in your combat log window as they are applied. There is a max amount of XP per day and per hour you can receive in this manner, it is currently set for 1000xp per hour and 3000xp per 24 hours. It is a sliding window from the current processing window. Party XP Bonus If you are in a party the following bonuses apply to you upon defeating a creature: (Note: If you are over Level 24, you are not eligible for Party XP of mobs with CR <= 20) Also, to gain Party XP bonus for killing creatures of CR20 or higher, you must be at least Level 18. Player Loyalty and Participation XP Bonus You will be awarded banked XP (Experience Points) per hour to your account for playing on The Realms of Trinity. The banked XP will be able to be applied to your currently logged in character from the RoT player feature widget. The tool also allows you to check your balance, which is nice to see how much XP you got waiting to use! You will also see a message in your combat log stating that you received the bonus to your account when it is applied. Notes: 1) The timer will start within 5 minutes of you logging in with your character. If you log out before the full hour, your accumulated time will be temporarily held on your character until next reboot of the server. For example, if you play 30 minutes, and log back in and stay on 30-35 more minutes, you WILL get the award. Also, the timer is based on your character, not you just being logged in. If you were to change characters, the timer will start for the character you just logged in with and above details of this note apply. 2) XP banked by a character in the RoT campaign will be credited to your RoT banked XP account, and the Cormyrean Expanse will be for Cormyrean expanse characters only. Extreme Difficulty Mode If you have extreme difficulty mode enabled the following XP bonus will be given to your regardless of your level or Epic Relevel status. In addition to the XP rewards: - You will have a chance of getting a Wish Shard on every kill of a Extreme Mode beefed creature starting at CR26. The Wish Shard will be automatically added to your banked Wish Shard Total. The chance of getting a wish shard goes up as the CR of the creture goes up. - Bonus XP. The higher the creature's CR (Challenge Rating) the more XP reward will be. The bonus XP will show in your combat log as a separate entry. - 20% Increase in gold reward. The bonus gold will show in your combat log as a separate entry. Normal Difficulty - Pre-Epic Relevel 3 Bonus If you have created your character with normal difficulty selected. You receive the following Bonuses for slaying a creature with a Challenge Rating of 26.0 or higher. Level 1-30: 35 Level 30, ER1: 25xp Level 30, ER2: 10xp See also *Ability * Base Attack Bonus *Class progression *Class skill *Cross-class skill *ECL *Experience point (XP) *Feat *Level adjustment *Skill rank *Multiclass penalty *Multiclass penalty and ECL comparison NWN1 Differences *NWN did not implement PnP's half ranks for cross-class skills. NWN2 continues this trend and thus they are omitted from the table above. They would normally occur at every even level (2, 4, 6, 8, ... 20). *NWN permitted the player to "carry over" all unused skill points from one level up to the next. Thus, it was possible to hoard skill points from the beginning of the game until you obtained a single rank of Rogue at level 20 and then be able to dump all of those skill points into Tumble in one fell swoop. *NWN2 permits you to "carry over" a maximum of 5 skill points at level up. If you do not spend points to lower the remaining skill points to 5 or less, the "next" button does not activate to permit you to finish leveling up. *NWN2 properly permits full-access to any skill once it's been obtained by any of the character's classes. While cross-class skill points must still be paid for non-class skills during level-up, the character may consider the skill a class skill for the purpose of determining the maximum number of skill points permitted to be purchased in the skill. The Able learner feat reduces the skill point cost to 1 making it a very valuable feat.